Memories
by Plume-now
Summary: OS. [SPOILES] Deux mondes parallèles : l'un avec Peter, où il est Spider-Man, l'autre où Gwen est Spider-Woman. Dans chacun de ces deux mondes ils tentent de protéger tout ce qui leur est cher. Et pourtant... et pourtant... Vous le savez n'est-ce pas ? [PETER/GWEN]


BONSOIR. Ceci est un angst qui a été écrit en vu d'un concours d'angst sur Facebook. Voilà voilà. J'explique un petit peu la situation avant lecture ? Attention SPOILES.

Comme vous le savez, Gwen Stacy meurt dans Spider-Man (A CAUSE DE CE IHGRFDHGFJN DE IFJRIGJRGHR DE FEIRJFKJGFRKNHF) Je m'en suis jamais remise d'ailleurs - ça se voit ? Et ne m'en remettrai sans doute jamais. Et j'ai appris que dans un monde parallèle, les rôles sont inversés. Peter Parker n'est pas doté de pouvoirs, mais Gwen si. Elle est Spider-Woman. Et trop badass. Sauf que Peter est faible. Et toujours humilié. Il veut les pouvoirs de Spider-Woman parce qu'il l'admire. Donc il décide de faire l'imbécile et devient un grand méchant lézard qui est un danger pour le monde. Gwen Spider-Woman le combat, il meurt. Oui je sais. Ironie. Je hais ce fandom aussi.

Angst powa, je réécris tout ici. A chaque fois, vous avez un POV différent, soit de Spider-Woman (Gwen) soit Spider-Man (Peter). Donc... A vous de voir. J'espère que vous aimerez. J'espère que vous me laisserez une review, parce que les reviews, ça fait tellement du bien. ça prouve qu'on vous lit et qu'on a une opinion sur les écrits. En bref, je serai très heureuse de discuter avec vous de ceci ! Et si par ailleurs vous avez une fic sur Spider-Man a me conseiller - et n'hésitez pas à parler des votres hein - je serai très contente de les lire si le résumé m'interesse. Je cherche désespérément des fics sur ce fandom à lire vous comprenez.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Memories**

* * *

Se souvenir.

Est-ce une si bonne chose ? Conserver grâce à sa mémoire des événements du passé ? Se rappeler de certaines personnes ? De quelques instants vécus avec des membres importants de votre vie ? Évidemment, si ces souvenirs sont merveilleux, on ne peut-être qu'heureux... n'est-ce pas ?

A moins... à moins qu'ils ne soient révolus.

Et que, du jamais au jamais, il ne soit possible de les revivre ou de ne plus y songer sans y verser une larme.

Car si cela se termine ainsi, c'est par leur faute.

* * *

Gwen esquissa un sourire au miroir qui trônait au-dessus de sa commode blanche. Elle arrangea rapidement ses cheveux blonds sans vraiment y penser, se remaquilla légèrement, enfila sa veste-jean préférée et s'élança en dehors de la maison sans vraiment noter la présence de sa mère ou même sa question « Où est-ce que tu sors, si tôt ? ».

Dans la rue, le vent soufflait fort, mais elle n'en tint pas compte. Sous le réverbère habituel de leur rendez-vous, un adolescent aux cheveux bruns châtains en batailles l'attendait, le sourire aux lèvres. Il avait retiré ses lunettes noires, ce qui le changeait par rapport au lycée. En classe, elles lui donnaient cette allure de l'élève stéréotypé du meilleur de la classe, et ses penchants pour l'informatique et la science n'arrangeaient rien au tout.

Elle se jeta sur lui sans hésiter et l'embrassa langoureusement. Ses lèvres étaient sèches et froides. Il était en avance ; elle n'avait que deux minutes de retard et visiblement, il devait être la depuis quinze bonnes minutes.

– Désolée du retard, s'excusa-t-elle.

– Ah, ne dis pas n'importe quoi, dit Peter. Je suis heureux qu'on aie enfin du temps libre tous les deux pour profiter l'un de l'autre.

– Oui, c'est vrai. J'ai plutôt été pas mal occupée dernièrement.

Par quelques voleurs par-ci par-là qui cambriolaient la ville, ou encore de dealers de drogues et pas mal d'autres catégories de grands méchants pas beaux à arrêter, oui, plutôt. Peter l'embrassa à son tour en la prenant par la taille. Il appuya sur l'un de ces bleus dont elle avait hérité en sautant d'un toit à l'autre, malgré le climat, ce qui lui arracha une grimace qu'elle s'efforça de masquer.

Malgré le froid, elle se sentait bien dans ses bras... son souffle chaud dans son cou la fit frissonner. Elle sentit sa joue contre la sienne et l'image de ses lunettes lui revint en mémoire.

– Pour quoi, les lunettes ?

Gwen vit son petit ami se tendre, mais ne dit rien.

– J'essaie de forcer mes yeux à voir sans y avoir recours.

– Peter... Tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire, c'est te prendre un poteau en pleine rue, avec ce temps pourri.

Il rit. Nerveusement, ce qu'il cachait plutôt bien d'ailleurs, mais il rit.

– Au fait, tu as lu les nouvelles infos concernant Spider-Woman ?

– Avec un père policier, j'aurai un peu de mal de ne pas être au courant.

– C'est incroyable ce qu'elle fait. Je l'envierai presque.

– Hey, chuchota Gwen. Je ne savais pas que porter des vêtements moulés était quelque chose qui t'attirait, Peter.

– Imagine, moi, en Spider-Man, rit-il. Ça ne donnerait pas vraiment le même effet, hein ?

– Je suis sûre que tu serais merveilleux, en grosse araignée géante.

Peter lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

– Ahah, très drôle !

* * *

Peter enfila son costume et, lorsqu'il fut prêt, s'évada de sa chambre par la fenêtre sans faire le moindre bruit qui pourrait réveiller sa tante. Avec ses capacités pleinement acquises, ce n'était pas vraiment un problème.

Il parcourut aisément la ville de toiles en toiles entre les immeubles, comme s'il s'agissait ici de son jogging matinal, banal – bien que se soit de nuit, et plutôt extraordinaire. Lorsqu'il arriva à son point d'arrivée, il toqua contre la vitre de la chambre de Gwen, le sourire aux lèvres.

Bien qu'il sache parfaitement que celle-ci redoute la réaction de ses parents si jamais ils l'apercevaient ici – Spider-Man, bien évidemment. Peter Parker, ce petit lycée-photographe ordinaire, ne les inquiétait pas plus que ça – il ne pouvait plus s'empêcher d'aller la voir, le soir. Même lorsqu'elle dormait déjà. L'observait lui suffisait. Sauf, bien sûr, quand il était trop égoïste pour la laisser récupérer de sa journée et la réveillait de temps à autres. Ce qui, en ce sens, éveillait les soupçons de sa famille ; les cernes ne venaient pas en dormant, jusqu'à preuve du contraire. Non ?

Ce soir encore, il n'avait pas la patience de la laisser dormir. Il adorait ce petit air ensommeillé qu'elle avait en s'étirant sur son lit, les cheveux en véritable champs de guerre, le nez rougit par l'hiver encore plus marqué que d'habitude. Elle était ravissante, mais rien n'équivalait un réveil « naturel ». Pas de maquillage, pas de préparations, rien. Seulement Gwen.

Elle se leva, se frotta les yeux, jeta un regard vers l'endroit où il se trouvait et grogna. Il aurait pu se vexer, mais Peter savait qu'elle était bien plus enthousiaste de le voir qu'elle ne voulait le montrer. Ses yeux étincelaient et, avouons-le, il aurait fait de même si les rôles avaient été inversés.

– Tu veux sortir ? demanda-t-il.

– Je suppose que tu n'es pas là pour m'aider à refaire mon lit, Peter, dit-elle d'une voix adorablement pâteuse.

– Un point pour toi, Gwen Stacy. Mais j'en ai déjà bien trop d'avance.

– Et qui l'a décidé ?

– Moi, évidemment. Qui d'autre ?

Gwen pouffa en se mettant la main devant la bouche pour éviter de faire trop de bruit.

– Programme ?

– Toi. Moi.

– Nous.

– C'est ce que j'appelle une belle définition.

– Destination ?

– La lune. Les étoiles. Le paradis de la nuit.

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue.

– Je t'aime.

* * *

Peter perdit l'équilibre et s'étala lamentablement au sol. Gwen se retint de justesse de ne pas utiliser ses pouvoirs dans un accès de rage impulsif. Des types bien plus costauds que Peter écrasaient son petit-ami du pied, lui envoyant quelques coups de temps à autres au sol, lorsque ce n'était pas pour le redresser et lui cracher au visage avant de lui asséner un violent coup de poing. Du sang coula de son nez et il arborait un malheureux œil au beurre noir.

En gardant son calme mais s'appliquant bien soigneusement à fusiller du regard le chef de la bande, Gwen s'avança vers eux. Ils ne la remarquèrent pas tout de suite, bien trop occupés à insulter Peter.

– Sérieusement, à quoi tu sers, Parker ? Même la pire des mauviettes ne s'abaisserait pas à ton niveau. T'es sûr d'être humain ? Vous croyez qu'il est humain, les gars ? Moi je pense que c'est juste un moins que rien, une sous-merde. Quoi, tu rougis, Parker ? C'est quoi, de la honte ? De la colère... ? Mais viens te battre si ça te plaît pas, lâche. Défend-le, ton honneur, à moins que tu saches pas c'que c'est.

Il avait attrapé Peter par le cuir chevelu et l'avait lourdement relâché à ses pieds. Gwen crut dans un instant d'horreur que sa mâchoire s'était brisée en retombant.

– Arrêtez, ordonna-t-elle durement.

Elle ne pourrait pas le supporter une seconde de plus, et, s'ils savaient, ces gars-là n'avaient aucune chance contre elle. Enfin, ils la virent, la toisèrent quelques secondes. Ses muscles étaient tendus, ses sens aux aguets. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à frapper une fille en plein milieu de la cours comme ça, mais si Gwen avait bien appris quelque chose, c'est qu'il fallait s'attendre à tout.

Comme sauvés par le gong – et bien sûr cela s'appliquait plus au gang qu'à elle – ils abandonnèrent leur victime en le repoussant du pied comme d'une chose écœurante, et lancèrent un regard qui se voulait intimidant à Gwen.

– Tu sais, Parker... Tu as de la chance, mais d'une certaine manière, t'es vraiment à plaindre. Se faire sauver par une fille – par ta copine... – t'es vraiment qu'une pauvre tâche. Tu m'fais pitié... Je sais pas comment tu fais pour sortir de chez toi.

Gwen se pencha sur lui en les ignorant. Elle ne voulait pas céder à la tentation de les démonter là, maintenant, tout de suite, sur place.

Il avait sûrement quelque chose de fracturé, c'était impossible qu'il n'ait rien avec ce qu'ils lui avaient fait. Ses yeux étaient humides, mais il luttait contre les larmes. Et Gwen était quasi-sûre que c'était plus en raison de ces paroles que des coups.

L'humiliation ne serait pas complète. Il y avait une haine monstrueuse dans ses yeux. Elle lui offrit son aide en voulant le relever avec son bras, aidée par d'autres élèves qui réagirent enfin, mais Peter la rejeta.

* * *

C'était l'un de ces soirs où, malgré la journée qu'il venait de passer sous son autre identité, Peter broyait du noir. Il prenait cette position de relâchement, assit sur son lit, le dos arrondit, penché en avant, les avant-bras posés sur ses genoux, tête baissée, accablé. Ce sentiment de culpabilité remontait en lui et le prenait par la gorge sans qu'il ne puisse s'en défaire. Généralement, le lendemain matin lui laissait un goût amer sur la langue et il parvenait au bout de plusieurs heures à se changer un peu les idées en volant de toiles en toiles entre les immeubles de New York, en prenant quelques photos de ce qui lui plaisait ou en passant du temps avec Gwen.

Quand Gwen ne le ramenait pas justement à ses remords.

C'était au choix, une fois sur deux. Elle l'aidait à remonter la pente et lui rendait son sourire rien qu'en sentant un peu son parfum sans y faire attention ou juste à son contact. Et puis il y avait ces autres fois où elle plongeait ses yeux dans les siens et il se rappelait de sa famille. De son père.

De cette relation qu'il avait avec elle, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de garder. De ces dangers qui pesait sur sa tête, et qui pouvait toucher tous ses proches. Il avait tué son père d'un certaine manière, car il l'avait sauvé face à ce monstre. Il l'avait aidé à gagner un peu plus de temps et il en était mort. S'il n'avait pas été là, le père de Gwen ne serait pas mort. Du moins, peut-être pas si tôt. Pas à cause de lui. Son métier était un métier à risques et Gwen le savait puisqu'elle lui faisait part de ses craintes de ne plus jamais le revoir une fois parti le matin.

C'est en rentrant le soir et en voyant sa tante, épuisée, finir ses dernières activités de la journée, qu'il sentait cette boule au ventre se former et ses yeux le picoter. Son chagrin ne devait pas être aussi fort que celui de sa tante, mais son oncle Ben était bien mort par sa faute aussi. S'il avait su que ce type dans la supérette allait tuer cet homme qui l'avait empêché de voler le caissier, son oncle... qui le cherchait dans les rues après une dispute qu'ils avaient eue. Et il avait été complice de ce vol. Il avait été complice de sa mort.

Le sang de son oncle lui revint comme un flash et il se roula en boule sur ses draps.

Quel égoïste... !

* * *

– Gwen ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

– Surprise Pete !

– Comment tu es arrivée dans ma chambre ?

– Je suis une terrible magicienne.

Oh. Elle était encore là. La ride... d'inquiétude ? D'ennui ? De gêne ? Cette ride ne voulait pas s'effacer du front de son petit-ami. Elle était très discrète, ah ça oui. Mais elle n'avait pas échappé au regard de Gwen, et elle voulait la voir disparaître.

Il jeta quelques rapides regards dans la salle avant de rentrer en fermant la porte.

– Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– Je venais voir comment mon petit-ami allait, puisque nous avons été tous les deux très occupés dernièrement et que nous ne nous sommes pas beaucoup vus, dit-elle en souriant.

Il déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

– Tu veux aller dehors ?

Il y avait trop de nervosité en lui... Jusqu'à quel point ces humiliations du lycée le blessaient-elles ? Son refus d'aller voir le proviseur ou un quelconque responsable de l'établissement la tuait. Ça ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça, elle n'était pas toujours là pour lui sauver la mise. Prendre l'air lui ferait sans aucun doute un bien fou. Alors elle accepta et ils s'éloignèrent de la chambre presque en courant.

Mais elle n'avait pas rêvé. Il y avait bien des pages ouvertes sur des recherches concernant les arachnéennes qui étaient affichées par douzaines sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

* * *

Tout son corps subissait une pression énorme. Ce poids de responsabilité. Ce rôle qu'il avait endossé. Et cette fichue tête de mule qu'il avait en guise de petite-amie. Qu'on le croit ou non, c'était une sacrée pression aussi, même si d'un autre côté il trouvait ça aussi mignon chez elle.

Elle devait partir, loin d'ici, prendre son bus, son train, son avion ou même son bateau, un hélicoptère au pire si elle voulait mais elle devait quitter New York, elle devait le quitter, pour aller étudier là où elle avait sa place.

Le Bouffon Vert le harcelait de coups et de cris, clamant vengeance. Il voulait Spider-Man mort, le voir se tordre sous la souffrance. C'était aussi Osborn qui clamait vengeance. Osborn qui voulait Peter ainsi. C'était aussi son ami d'enfance qui le menaçait aujourd'hui.

« Je suis capable de me défendre et de me débrouiller toute seule ! » lui avait-elle hurlé.

* * *

Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas, et elle avait comprit l'ampleur de cette chose bien trop tard. Jamais elle n'aurait dû se voiler la face ainsi. Jamais elle n'aurait dû penser un instant qu'elle le comprenait, car _ce n'était pas le cas._

Son admiration pour Spider-Woman n'aurait jamais dû prendre autant de place dans sa vie. Sa symbolisation ne devait pas générer ce genre d'espoirs, ce genre d'envies.

La queue du monstre claqua et elle l'évita de justesse. Ses yeux étaient méconnaissables. Il n'était pas Peter Parker. Pas celui qu'elle avait connu. Savait-il seulement maintenant que Spider-Woman, c'était elle ? Tant de haine brûlait dans ses yeux, cette colère qu'il n'avait jamais libérée.

Gwen grimpa sur les murs et remonta le long de la Tour.

* * *

« C'est mon choix. Mon choix. D'accord ? Tu n'as pas à décider pour moi ! »

Et l'instant d'après Gwen se faisait enlever par le Bouffon Vert. Peter rata un battement au moment où les pieds de Gwen Stacy décollait du sol, emportée par la créature.

Un hurlement lui déchira la gorge.

* * *

Elle avait été tentée, l'espace d'une seconde, de tout abandonner. De le laisser la tuer. Seulement d'une seconde. Puis elle se rappela son père. La ville. Tous ces gens qui en subiraient les conséquences.

Merde, Peter. Tu n'es pas réellement comme ça. Ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais être. Tu vaux bien mieux que tout ça. Tu vaux plus. Tellement plus.

Et elle s'en voulait atrocement.

Car elle n'avait pas été capable de lui faire comprendre à quel point il était merveilleux.

* * *

Le fil lâcha un instant trop tôt sous les yeux effarés de Peter. Gwen lâcha un petit cri et tendit la main en avant comme si elle espérait encore l'atteindre. Il se jeta dans le vide. Tout autour d'elle, des débris. Sa bouche difforme. Ses yeux.

« Je fais ce que je veux de ma vie. »

Si seulement il avait été un peu plus rapide.

* * *

La nuit était belle, et pourtant elle n'aurait pas dû l'être. Elle aurait voulu de l'orage, des tonnerre, des grondements, des torrents et de la grêle, une pluie implacable, assommante, mordante de froid.

Elle aurait voulu hurler à en mourir si seulement c'était possible.

Pourtant il n'y avait que du silence autour d'eux. A moins qu'elle n'entende plus rien. Mais elle était sûre que son père devait être là, pas loin, quelque part.

Seulement elle ne voyait rien. Il n'y avait devant elle qu'un cadavre désarticulé. Un souvenir de ce qu'avait été sa vie.

* * *

Et maintenant ils étaient morts.

A cause d'eux. De leur négligence. De leurs choix. Ils se battaient pour leur rêve, leur liberté et la justice, et c'est ce que chacun, en tentant de l'accomplir, a gagné. Ils n'étaient même pas capables de protéger les personnes qu'ils aiment.

Alors n'est-ce pas mieux de tout oublier, de toute recommencer ?

Oui, c'est cela.

Faisons-le. Effaçons le passé. Recommençons tout depuis le début. Remettons le compte à zéro. Repartons avec une balance équilibrée.

C'est terminé.


End file.
